La mascara encantada
by Raven Sakura
Summary: ¡Capitulo final!: Sakura decidira irse de esa casa, pero Shaoran intentara detenerla ¿Lo lograra? Luego de los insultos que el le hizo, quien sabe Lena y comenten!
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero que les guste esta historia hecha con los personajes de Sakura Card Captor. Un aviso antes de que empiecen a leer: Los capitulos seran muy cortos. Espero sus comentariso (buenos o malos, no importa)**_

**_BYE._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**La máscara encantada**_

_**(Adaptación de Anika, historia china)**_

En un pequeño pueblo habitaba una joven llamada Sakura que vivía con su madre, quien estaba muy enferma. Ella, me refiero a Sakura, tenia cabellos marrones, era de tez blanca, ojos verdes esmeraldas, una bella sonrisa y una figura esbelta, además que era muy alegre, bondadosa y tierna. Debido a su belleza atraía a todos los jóvenes de su pueblo y de las aldeas cercanas con la intención de enamorarla y casarse con ella, pero muchos otros, solo buscaban diversión (¿entienden a que me refiero no?).

Un día su madre amaneció muy mal y en su lecho de muerte, con sus manos entrelazadas con las de su hija...

Madre: Ya veo a la muerte cerca...

Sakura: No digas eso, aun tienes que vivir... Si tú mueres, me quedare sola y desamparada.

Mad: Y esa es mi mayor preocupación, que te quedes sola a merced de los malos jóvenes que buscan divertirse contigo, pero tengo la solución para eso...

Sak¿A que te refieres madre?

Mad: Abre el cajón de la cómoda.

Sakura dejo sobre la cama las manos de su madre y se dirigió a la vieja cómoda de la única habitación de la casa, abrió el cajón...

Mad: Busca debajo de todas esas prendas una caja negra...

La joven obedeció y al encontrar la caja...

Sak¡WOW! Es una caja de terciopelo negro fino ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Mad: Eso no importa ya... Abre la caja

Sakura miro a su madre extrañada y luego a la caja mientras la abría poco a poco. Al descubrir su contenido se maravillo por lo que vio. En su interior había una mascara blanca con incrustaciones de pequeños rubíes en el contorno y estrellas doradas dibujadas. La mascara era pequeña, solo cubría desde la frente hasta las nariz y las mejillas...

Sak: Es hermosa... ¿Como me protegerá?

Mad: Póntela y no te la quitaras hasta que llegue el momento indicado.

Sak (mientras se ponía la mascara)¿Y cuando será ese momento?

Mad: La mascara sabrá cuando será el momento... Ahora... Ahora que ya la tienes... puedo... morir en paz...

La mujer en la cama cerró los ojos mientras miraba a su hija. Y así murió, tranquila, con una sonrisa que trasmitía paz. La joven lloró a su lado en la cama, en el velorio y en el entierro. Días después decidió irse lejos del pueblo donde nació, ya que sentía que nada la ataba y emprendió el viaje en busca de su destino.

Por tres meses viajo, anduvo de pueblo en pueblo donde se quedaba por 1 o 2 semanas, haciendo trabajos eventuales para poder comer. La gente por la calle extrañados la miraban por la hermosa y costosa mascara que llevaba. Las personas que la trataban le preguntaban por que la llevaba, porque no se la quitaba. Ella simplemente respondía que era en honor a la memoria de su difunta madre.

Un día por el camino, vio a un anciano que tenia problemas para llevar su canasta llena de víveres...

Sak: Buenas tardes señor¿Desea que lo ayude?

Señor: Muchas gracias niña, la verdad ya no podía, la columna a mi edad ya no tan fuerte.

Sakura levanto la canasta y empezaron a caminar...

Sak¿Usted vive por aquí?

Señ: Si. Mis padres construyeron su casa en las afueras del pueblo que esta aquí cerca... ¿Oye porque llevas esa mascara? Hace calor, además que te la pueden robar.

Sak: Es que mi madre murió hace tres meses y un poco mas y en memoria suya es que la llevo puesta.

Señ: pero tu no vives en el pueblo, nunca te he visto ahí.

Sak: No señor, desde que mi madre murió, he viajado de pueblo en pueblo, trabajando para sobrevivir.

Señ¿Por que viajas tanto¿A donde quieres llegar?

Sak: A donde el destino me lleve.

Señ: Bueno, mientras eso pase ¿No quieres trabajar conmigo? Es que mi casa es grande y limpiarlo solo me cansa rápido, además que tengo que preparar todo para la llegada de mi sobrino que regresara en 1 mes de estudiar en tierras lejanas... Que dices ¿Aceptas? Te daré techo, comida y una pequeña paga.

Sak: Esta bien señor.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por los comentarios y pues respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron. Esta historia es una adaptacion de una historia china llamada Anika. Me gusto la historia cuando la vi representada en un programa de clauns. Otra cosa es que no cambiare el formato de la historia. Espero que sigan comentando**_

__

Y así llegaron a la casa de tres pisos, estilo chino. Sakura cocinaba, lavaba, hacia muchas cosas ya que el señor no se había sentido bien en esos días. Pasaron tres semanas volando (¡o sea muy rápido pues!) y una mañana, el señor le decía a Sakura lo que debía comprar para cocinar en el mercado pero alguien entro a la casa sin avisar...

¿?: Buen día tío, veo que no haz cambiado mucho.

Tío/ señor¡Shaoran regresaste!

El señor se acerco al joven y lo abrazo (N/A: Ahora en vez de poner Señ (señor) pondré tío)

Tío: Tu si que haz cambiado, casi no te reconozco.

Aquel joven, Shaoran, tenia los ojos marrones al igual que sus cabellos pero mas oscuros, era alto, tenia una hermosa sonrisa, un lindo mirar, una linda voz... En conclusión: era un cuerazo!!! (Me salí de la historia)... De pronto alzo la mirada y vio a Sakura...

Shao: tío ¿Quien es ella?

Tío: Ella es Sakura, me esta ayudando en la casa (dirigiéndose a la joven) Sakura ven por favor, te quiero presentar a mi querido sobrino Shaoran. El se fue lejos a estudiar pero regreso para quedarse.

Sak (haciendo una reverencia): Mucho gusto joven.

Sha: No me digas joven, dime Shaoran, creo que tenemos la misma edad.

Tío: Sakura será mejor que vayas al mercado del pueblo si no en vez de almuerzo, tendremos cena.

Sak: Muy bien señor, hasta luego.

Sakura salio de la casa ante la atenta mirada de Shaoran y de su tío...

Shao¿Por que lleva esa mascara?

Tío: Cuando se lo pregunte, me dijo que era en memoria de su madre... Pero pasa hijo, pasa, me tienes que contar muchas cosas.

Y así pasaron dos semanas desde la llegada de Shaoran a la casa. Una mañana, Sakura barría una de las habitaciones y entro Shaoran...

Shao: Hola.

Sak: Hola.

Shao: Ehh... Mi tío pregunta que es lo que almorzaremos hoy.

Sak: Uhmm... Tallarines rojos (N/A: A mi me encantan) claro si es que no quieren comer otra cosa.

Shao: Por mi no hay problema, a mi me gustan los tallarines rojos y mi tío come de todo.

Sak: Entonces hoy cocinare tallarines rojos.

Sakura le sonrió y Shaoran sonrojado hizo lo mismo. El dio la vuelta para irse pero se volvió hacia ella para pedirle algo que Sakura no se esperaba...

Shao: Quítate la mascara.

Sak (sorprendida)¿Que dices?

Shao (sonrojado): Perdón... Es que creo que ya guardaste suficiente tiempo el luto por tu madre, por eso creo que ya deberías dejar de usarla, además que quisiera ver tu rostro... Al igual que mi tío también...

Sak: Es que... bueno... yo no puedo...

Shao¿No puedes o no quieres?

Sak: No puedo.

Shao: Acaso eres tan fea que no quieres quitarte la mascara.

Sak (roja como tomate)¡No, no lo soy!

Shao: Entonces quítatela.

Sakura, aun roja, acercó sus manos lentamente a la máscara con la intención de quitársela, pero grande fue su sorpresa que no pudo quitársela por más que lo intentaba una y otra vez, hasta que se dio por vencida...

Sak: No puedo

Shao¿No puedes o no quieres?

Sak¡Estas viendo que no se puede!

Shao¡Mientes! De seguro eres una chica horrenda.

Sak¡Y tu eres un tonto¡Un completo tonto!

Sakura salio corriendo hacia su habitación, donde llorando decidió irse de esa casa, ya que no podía vivir cerca de alguien que le había dicho cosas tan hirientes. Una vez que guardo todas sus cosas en su maleta, fue a despedirse del señor que había sido muy bueno con ella y a agradecerle por el trabajo. Salio hacia la sala y lo encontró sentado, apoyado en la mesa, como si estuviera durmiendo. Se acerco lentamente para no asustarlo y lo movió despacio pero el no respondía, ella lo movió un poco mas fuerte pero seguía sin responder...

Sak¡Señor despierte¡Shaoran¡Shaoran ven rápido!

Shao¡Por que gritas así! Pareces una loca.

Sak: Tu tío esta mal, míralo no despierta

Shao¡Tío¡Tío despierta! Esta frió pero aun respira. Ayúdame a llevarlo a su cama.

Luego de ayudarlo Sakura fue rápidamente al pueblo por el medico. Este llego a la casa y entro en la habitación del señor, mientras ella y Shaoran esperaban en la sala noticias sobre le estado del enfermo.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, subo este capitulo ahora (un dia despues que el anterior) por que he recibido un mensaje de una lectora, molesta por el comentario que hice sobre que no cambiaria el formato de la historia. Si lo puse es para responder a los comentarios que me hicieron, no para que se molestaran. Iba a cambiar el formato, pero no me animaba porque tengo toda la historia terminada y pues por eso averigue y me dijeron que no hay problema si sigo subiendo con este formato o si subo song fic ya que tambien me dijeron que estaba prohibido . Espero haber aclarado dudas. Este es el penultimo capitulo**_

_**

* * *

**_

Después de casi 45 minutos...

Doctor: Ya pueden entrar, vengan por favor.

Ambos al escuchar el llamado del doctor se dirigieron a la habitación y vieron que el guardaba unos frasquitos que estaban sobre la cama...

Shao: Doctor, como esta mi tío, díganos la verdad...

Doc: Bueno... el esta a salvo.

Sak y Shao¡Bien!

Ambos se abrazaron mientras sonreían felices, pero pronto se miraron, se dieron cuenta de la situación y se separaron...

Shao: Fea...

Sak: Tonto...

Doc (con una gota tipo anime en la cabeza): Bueno, pero aun esta en peligro. Su presión bajo muchísimo, tanto que estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco, pero menos mal Sakura me llamo rápido. Ahora lo principal es que se tome este jarabe, una cuchara antes y después de cada comida, ademas que deben ver que coma las cosas que le recetare.

Shao: No se preocupe doctor, así reniegue, mi tío se tomara el jarabe.

Doc: Demás esta decirles que debe guardar reposo absoluto, nada de esfuerzos ni preocupaciones. La recuperación será lenta, pero el señor es fuerte y se recuperara pronto. Bueno me retiro, hasta luego.

Shaoran acompaño al doctor a la puerta. Cuando regresaba vio en la sala una maleta y recordó que cuando Sakura lo llamo para que vea a su tío, ella tenía esa maleta. Al regresar a la habitación de su tío, vio a Sakura sentada en la cama, acariciando la mano del enfermo sobre el pecho de este.

Shao¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?

Sak: El ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde que llegue, me ayudo sin siquiera conocerme y se lo agradezco de verdad.

Shao: El también te quiere mucho, te ha tomado bastante cariño.

Sak: Bueno, ahora que se que esta mejor, me puedo ir tranquila.

Shao¿Irte?

Sakura se disponía a salir de la habitación, paso al lado de Shaoran para ir a la puerta, pero el la tomo del brazo y por la fuerza con lo que lo hizo, la jalo hacia el...

Shao: No puedes irte.

Sak (roja)¿Que dices?

Por un momento se perdió en los ojos verdes de la joven y poco a poco se había acercado a su rostro sin darse cuenta. Sakura vio profundamente en los ojos marrones frente a ella y pudo ver su reflejo en ellos. Cuando ellos sintieron sus respiraciones cerca salieron del trance en el que estaban y se separaron...

Shao (rojo como tomate): Tú... tú... este... tú no te puedes irte. Quien mejor que tu para que cuide a mi tío.

Sak (igual de roja): Pero yo... es que...

Shao: Quédate por favor, hazlo por mi tío.

Sak: Esta bien, me quedare hasta que se recupere totalmente, pero que quede claro que lo hago solo por tu tío.

Mientras Sakura se encargaba del tío de Shaoran, este veía los pequeños negocios de su tío. Cuando regresaba a casa, veía a Sakura mientras atendía al enfermo con mimos y cuidados. Con solo verla, sentía que estaba en el cielo, mirando a un ángel, un hermoso ángel de nombre Sakura... Tenia que aceptarlo, se había enamorado de ella.

Transcurrido un mes, el doctor regreso a revisar a su paciente...

Shao¿Como esta mi tío doctor?

Tío¿Acaso no se me ve? Estoy fuerte como un roble.

Doc: Pues si, estoy sorprendido, su recuperación fue muy rápida.

Tío¡Y como no iba a ser! Tengo a la mejor enfermera a mi lado.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente ante el comentario.

Doc: Pues muy bien niña, gracias a tus cuidados el señor podrá salir de su cama mañana mismo.

Tío¡Que bien! ya no aguantaba mas la cama. Gracias Sakura.

Sak: No fue nada señor, fue un gusto.

Shao: Gracias por lo que haz hecho por mi tío Sakura.

El chico hablo y no le quitaba la vista de encima a la joven.

Doc: Bueno viendo curado a mi amigo, me voy.

Sak: Lo acompaño a la puerta.

Doc: No te preocupes, yo se por donde es el camino, hasta luego.

Sak: Como ya se recupero por completo puedo irme tranquila.

Tío¿irte¿De que hablas pequeña?

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Este es el ultimo capitulo y pues espero me sigan leyendo en los siguientes fic que escriba. Y me olvidaba, este va a ser el ultimo fic que escriba con este formato (Sakura: Bla, bla...). Gracias y hasta la proxima**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sak: Como ya se recupero por completo puedo irme tranquila.

Tío¿irte¿De que hablas pequeña?

Sak: Señor el día que cayó enfermo había decidido irme pero con lo que le sucedió no pude.

Tío: Pensé que te sentías a gusto aquí ¿acaso sucedió algo que yo no sepa?

Sak (roja)¿Eh?... Bueno, no sucedió nada. Mi decisión ya estaba tomada. Cuídese señor y gracias por todo.

Sakura abrazo al señor que correspondió con tristeza al gesto. Shaoran la contemplaba con ternura, tristeza y amor, algo que no paso desapercibido para alguien. Cuando se rompió la unión...

Tío: Si eso haz decidido, no tengo mas que hacer que desearte suerte en tu viaje.

Sak: Muchas gracias señor.

Sakura volteo y mirando directamente a los ojos de Shaoran, pensaba en decirle tantas cosas, confesarle lo que había empezado a sentir por el pero las palabras se quedaban en su garganta ya que recordó la discusión que habían tenido por la mascara...

Sak: Cuídate Shaoran.

Él no quería que se vaya, no sabia que decirle para retenerla, sentía su sangre hervir por el nerviosismo, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos, en los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica frente suyo buscando algún indicio que le dijera que le corresponde a su amor que se quedo callado...

Tío: Shaoran ¿no piensas decirle nada?

Shao (rojo)¡¿Eh?! Ah... si bueno... yo... yo... tú… también cuídate.

En el fondo, el corazón de Sakura esperaba que le respondiera otra cosa, pero como no fue así, opto por salir de ahí hacia su habitación para recoger su maleta. Shaoran se torturaba por dentro si debió o no decirle lo que sentía...

Tío¿y¿Vas a dejar que se vaya a si nomás?

Shao¿y que quiere que haga tío¿Quiere que la detenga? Ella ya tomo su decisión de irse, no puedo hacer nada.

Tío: La amas, no seas tonto hijo, he visto como la miras.

Shao: Pero ella tal vez no sienta lo mismo por mi.

Tío¿Como sabes? tu no puedes pensar por ella. Ve y dile, tal vez te sorprenda su respuesta.

El tío sonrió y Shaoran salio corriendo de la habitación a buscar a Sakura. Pensando que ya había salido de la casa, salio a la calle y a lo lejos vio su figura. Corriendo fue para alcanzarla, llamándola por su nombre a todo pulmón, pero ella no volteaba. Cuando la alcanzo se paro delante de ella...

Shao¿porque no te detienes¿Acaso no me...?

El chico se quedo sin palabras al ver resbalar por la mascara unas gruesas lagrimas que llegaban a sus mejillas...

Shao¿Por que lloras?

Sak: Es que... voy a extrañar a tu tío.

Shao: Entonces no te vayas.

Sak: Nada me detiene aquí como para quedarme.

Shao¿Estas segura de eso Sakura?

Ella no respondió, dio 2 pasos para irse pero volvió a ser detenida por Shaoran quien la tomo de la mano...

Sak¡Suéltame!

Shao: Quédate por favor.

Sak: Tu tío ya esta mejor, no hay razón para que me quede.

Shao: No lo hagas por mi tío, hazlo por mí.

Sak (sorprendida)¿Por ti?

Shao (tomándola de ambas manos): Se que no nos hemos llevado bien que digamos pero... Pero por tu forma de ser, de comportarte, tan dulce, tan tierna... Hiciste que me enamorara de ti.

Sak (mirando a otro lado): Como quieres que te crea, me heriste el día que discutimos por la mascara.

Shao (sonrojado): Sakura, mírame por favor, perdóname por las palabras tan hirientes que te dije... Creeme por favor, te amo y quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mi.

Él empezó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de Sakura. Sus miradas entrelazadas se juntaban cada vez mas y cuando sus labios rozaban, ella susurro algo que hizo de Shaoran el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra...

Sak: Te amo...

Un beso un tímido y tierno beso se dieron, con el que demostraban el amor de verdad entre ellos. Cuando se separaron, Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y cuando los abrió completamente...

Sak¿Por que me miras así?

Shao (sorprendido): Es que la mascara esta desapareciendo.

Sak (Sorprendida)¡¿que dices?!

Sakura se tomo el rostro con las manos y se preguntaba que paso pero recordó lo que su madre le dijo antes de morir: " No te la quitaras hasta que llegue el momento indicado... La mascara sabrá cuando el momento llegue".

Sak: Se acabo, por eso no me la podía quitar, era mágica y su poder acabo... ¡Acabo!

Y la chica abrazo a Shaoran llena de felicidad por la desaparición de la mascara. Tiempo después se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre.

_**Fin, por fin**_


End file.
